


My Heart Is My Armor

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Gen, M/M, fluffy and kinda comedic, im back and im uploading a oneshot i thought of while pre making my new year jams playlist, reader is also mildly anxious about everything, tear in my heart inspired, thank you tyler joseph, twenty one pilots inspiration - Freeform, very nervous but not shy or timid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> sometimes you gotta bleed to know,</i>
  <br/>
  <i>you're alive and have a soul</i>
</p><p> </p><p>You didn't care if he was one of the galaxy's most presently feared individuals. You didn't care if you did like each other, if he sneaks up on you his ass is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is My Armor

"Shift is over. Break starts now, your shift starts again at 21:00. Do **not** be late." The red headed general glances at all of you, his head is held up high as he watches all of you fix your stations.

The control rooms have the important job of running various parts of the Starkiller base, so of course, it's a 'be late and jeopardize everyone situation' as you over analyze everything. You really couldn't help it, as you did see the last person who came in five minutes late was executed outside the door. 

Seriously, there are bullets still embedded in the wall.

You bit your nails and walked through the hallway to the majority of the base's quarters, along with some of your coworkers. The soft clicking of heels just put you into even more of a fit of anxiety. Why is it so quiet?

Oh, there was a scream coming from the docks, and you flinched slightly. 'Was it another Stormtrooper that fell?' Your thoughts eased as people began talking to eachother, though you remained completely silent and observed them as they walked towards the cafeteria. "Oh." You begin to walk faster as you realized you were left all alone.

 _It's a bit of a stretch, but who knows what could be here in the base?_ Your mind was running mad with such thoughts. _It's huge! They could be hiding things. They could be hiding awful people!_ Your heels were so loud against the metal floor, and it eased your nerves only slightly.

Finally you reached your room, with a heavy sigh and tired smile, you step through. When a hand grasps your shoulder, you tense up, fear running through your veins. 

You turned around, and before comprehending the situation, let out an ear piercing screech. The figure clothed in robes of black slammed its hand on the wall, closing the door. You stop, and you put a hand up to your lips to keep from attracting more attention, and to calm yourself down.

The figure throws its mask down, and you finally recognize it, or him to be more accurate.

"Oh.." You lower your hand and stay in place as Kylo Ren looks up at you with a pained expression. "What was that for!?" He hisses, as he holds two fingers to his ear to check if it was bleeding. You scoff at his actions. "Come on Ren, you're exaggerating. And anyway, I've told you not surprise me or any of that shit! You know I can't handle anything like that."

His gaze softens slightly as you cross your arms in annoyance. "I just came to stay with you." Raising an eyebrow, you continue to examine him.

"I didn't come here to surprise you, I swear." His curls bounce as he nods, trying to get you to believe him. His hand presses against his chest like he was making an oath. 

"Fine." You look to the side and glance at him. "I forgive you, but firstly, come here."

He walks to you like a sad puppy, and he smiles when your hands go on either side of his face, knowing you want him to lean down. He assumes you're going to kiss him.

You're not.

You slap him hard, and he feels pain surge through his skin, far worse than the aching in his ears mere minutes before. His back straightens and he rubs his face trying to ease the discomfort in his cheek. "Now what the hell was that for?" You may have left a handprint, now that you think about it. You flash him a genuine smile, and he stops to look at you like a deer in the headlights. "That's for surprising me."

Your hands grasp his cheeks again, forcing him to lean down and accidentally stumble. Your lips press against his in a firm but passionate kiss. His eyes flashed open in surprise, but he let them flutter shut as your hands slid from his face to the back of his neck, and one pressed against his chest.

He let himself relax and his hands flew to your waist. You break the kiss, and you laugh. "And that was for the scream and the slap." He pecks your lips, eliciting a squeak from you. 

In his mind, joy is running through it again. He's glad he let you in. It's only even moreso confirmed as you pull him into your bed, laughing as he gets tangled up in the sheets.

You press your lips to the tip of his nose as he struggles with getting out of one of your blankets. He stills, smiling wide as you help him get out. "Thank you.." He grins more, pushing up against you while you press your lips on his again, for a few quick moments. 

Leaning your forehead against his, your eyes fluttered shut, you both sat in comfort, warmth, and silence.

No better way to spend break times, is there?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help uploading this but the next chapter of Coming Down will be uploaded in the next day or so. I hope this'll suffice. 
> 
> this is also dedicated to the people who want to slap this dork for what he's done and then kiss it better like jenna did to tyler in the tear in my heart music video. except this was a slap and not a punch.


End file.
